A Child's Love
by Sheol
Summary: One shot. PiccoloXGohan. Piccolo battles over his growing more intimate feelings towards Gohan, a child, when he decides to take things a bit further once Gohan falls asleep. But does Gohan reciprocate his growing feelings? Rated M for safety.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Warning: This story alludes to child molestation and/or rape. It does not actually contain it, but it is rather strongly alluded to, ... if you do not like such material or are not mature enough to handle it then please do not read this story.

Setting: In Saiyan Saga when Piccolo was training Gohan to help battle Vejita and Nappa when they first appeared on earth to destroy it for Frieza. So Gohan is, what, nine? He's really young. And Piccolo is obviously an adult. And to recap, Piccolo was evil before he trained Gohan, and then he became good after he gave his life to protect Gohan during the battle against Vejita and Nappa to protect earth. So if Piccolo is played a bit roughly, that's why.

A/N: I thought of making this into a multiple chapter story, but ya know, some things are best kept short and sweet or they'll lose the impact.

The italicized paragraphs flow together to make on train of thoughts, and the nonitalicized words flow together to make another train of thought. I wrote it like that for clarities sake, the italicized words are more like memories where as the non italicized paragraphs are mostly the present where Piccolo is watching Gohan sleep. So read, review and enjoy!

gi- I know what it is, but its hard to explain. it's kinda like a ninja training suit, ya know, the purple outfit Piccolo wears and the orange outfit Gokuh wears...

-san: means mister in japanese. Piccolo-san is mister piccolo.

It is night time in the story. Gohan is sleeping in the forest where they have been training while Piccolo is watching him sleep. Gohan is using that white, neck thing that was on his purple gi for a pillow, so he's not wearing it around his neck right now.

A Child's Love

It was the deadliest of sins. A forbidden fruit. Something to be looked at, lustfully, wantingly, but to never taste. It was the apple hanging in the garden while the snake slithered by mocking him. Just one taste, and behold, he would fall into the snake's deadly snare.

He knew he shouldn't look, he shouldn't even tempt himself. Yet here Piccolo was sliding his eyes hungrily over Gohan's exposed skin while he slept curled into a ball under the moonligt. The pale light filtered through the leaves onto his creamy, pearl white skin, contrasting it against the darkness of his hair. Piccolo felt his mouth begin to dry as he licked his lips, a pressure beginning to build in the pit of his stomach.

He thought over the days they spent together... when did this emotion begin?

_Gohan blocked a punch from his face, but the second one collided with his chest. He fell to his knees and began sniffing back tears as he rubbed his nose._

_"Quit snivelling boy and get to your feet!" Piccolo snapped._

_"Sorry Piccolo-san." Gohan muttered as he climbed to his feet and lifted his head._

_Gohan removed his hand from his nose leaving a trail of dirt across his face. His hair was dishevelled, and his eyes held a pouty puppy-dog luck as he stared at Piccolo in an injured manner. Before Piccolo realized it, a smirk had appeared on his face, which caused Gohan's entire face to light up in an instant._

_"Piccolo-san! Your smiling! That means your not mad at me, right?"_

His enemy's son. The boy came from the seed of his mortal enemy, the one he spent his entire life striving to kill. Piccolo let out a low, snake-like hiss as he drew his lips back over his teeth, looking at the child with new disgust. He had Gokuh's smile, his nose, his eyes, his obscenely happy disposition, oblivious good will, his midnight black hair... and my gi. Piccolo's eyes stopped on Gohan's training outfit. It was purple- just like piccolo's, it had the white scarf-like necking round the top- just like Piccolo's. He was even wearing the same belt and shoes.

But he is dressed just like me.

_Gohan fell onto the ground once again. He laid there covered in bruises, bloody whelps. His right eye was blackened. Gohan held his newest wound tenderly in his hand, the swelling pulsating through his body._

_"Get up, boy, before I kick you off the cliff."_

_Gohan stood slowly, climbing to his feet, his back overlooking the steep cliff. Piccolo's eyes followed Gohan's every pain-staking movement, as if savoring the moment._

_"You think I won't hurt you, kid? You think I'm not a threat? Never let your guard down around the enemy! Now attack me! Again!"_

_Gohan only gave Piccolo a tender look. "Yeah, but you know... your not the enemy."_

_I am not the enemy?..._

_Gohan stood there, staring at him, not attacking. The most innocent look upon his face. That is when Piccolo first felt the burn. He wanted to break that innocence._

_"Again." Piccolo hissed. And Gohan attacked._

All the dirty little things he could do to the child in his sleep crossed through his mind making the pressure in his stomach pool even further throughout his body. Piccolo watched the light stroke across his silver skin, taunting him, begging him to touch it. He licked his dry lips again as he watched Gohan a bit more, how the child's breath came out in even strokes. And then Piccolo reached out and threaded his fingers through Gohan's raven hair, the softness consuming his hand, he brushed it carefully out of his eyes.

Gohan shifted in his sleep muttering something incoherent under his breath. Piccolo froze, feeling as though his hand was caught in the cookie jar. But Gohan merely rolled onto his back causing his hair to slide out of Piccolo's fingers. He watched the child's chest rise and fall again evenly, then he laid his fingers on the child's cheek.

Gently, ever so lightly, Piccolo began to trail his fingertips across Gohan's soft skin. He trailed it down the smooth contour of the child's jawline, he watched as his light touch left the tiniest of goosebumps over Gohan's neck, as he ghosted his fingers down the his collarbone. Piccolo fingered small circles around the collarbone experimentally and watched in amusement as Gohan's breath hitched in his sleep. Piccolo reached his other hand up and oh so carefully pulled open the front of Gohan's gi exposing the child's flawlessly smooth chest.

Piccolo sat there for a moment in a slight daze, taking in the scene before him, allowing it to burn into his memory. He wanted to remember Gohan like this forever. On his back beneath him, porcelain white skin taking on an unearthly beauty as the moonlight danced across it, his flawless white chest exposed before his eyes, and his midnight black hair sprayed across his face which is contorted between an expression of peaceful slumber and pleasured ecstasy. Yes, Gohan's face. Piccolo stared at it a bit longer, a new burning desire making itself apparent through his being.

He wanted to watch the child's innocence crumble. He wanted to see him break.

Piccolo watched his face closely as he drew his fingertips down the child's chest. He slowly, ever so painstakingly, began to trail tiny circles around the nipple. Piccolo drank in every second greedily. How Gohan's head nodded slightly, his breath hitching again. A soft moan escaped his slumbering lips as his back lightly arched. Piccolo felt his reserves begin to crumble as he let out a light moan as well, basking in the pleasure he was causing the kid. He felt as if he could rip off the kids clothes at any moment and take him. He gently pinched his nipple, and Gohan's back arched a little higher into his touch as he let out a mixture between a moan and a squeek.

Suddenly, Gohan grabbed Piccolo's hand, and Piccolo froze silently cursing himself. He had pushed it too far, and now he was caught. How exactly was he going to explain this to the kid? Gohan let out a groan as he rolled onto his side taking Piccolo's hand with him, dragging him down slightly. He drew Piccolo's forearm in to his chest and began cuddling it like a teddy bear, curling up and drawing his knees in pinning the arm between his chest and his knees.

Piccolo stared at the kid, waiting, but his chest just continued to rise and fall evenly. He thanked the gods that Gohan was such a heavy sleeper, and he then let out his breath that he realized he had been holding. He stood still for a moment longer taking in his new position. He was leaning over the sleeping kid, his knees to the kid's back, his chest up against the kid's side causing him to hover over the kid with his face dangerously close to the kid's. And of course, his arm had been claimed by the kid as a snuggling tool. He watched as his breath gently moved the hairs on the kid's cheek. He breathed in deeply, inhaling Gohan's scent. He smelled of spicy cinnamon and apple blossoms.

"Delicious." Piccolo muttered in a moan, and in a split second his senses became hightened. He could feel Gohan's side rise and fall with each breath, gently brushing against his chest, lighting his skin on fire.

'I have got to get out of this position.' Piccolo thought to himself desperately. He wiggled the tips of his fingers experimentally and felt them brush against Gohan's lips, and then suddenly a wetness engulfed them. Piccolo's eyes darted to the front of Gohan's face, where Gohan had begun sucking on Piccolo's index and middle finger in his sleep, Gohan's thumb sticking out alongside Piccolo's hand where he had apparently missed contact with his favorite sucking thumb. Gohan nuzzled deeper against his arm. Piccolo let out another moan, as he felt Gohan's tongue slide along his fingers. He muttered something in his sleep, letting a delicious vibration hum along his fingers. A sharp pleasure shot along his arm straight to his core.

"Oooh fuck." Piccolo moaned.

He watched the child's mouth hungrily, how those lips moved slowly against his hand. He wanted it. He wanted it now. The child's innocence. He wanted that first kiss. He wanted to taste that forbidden fruit and strip Gohan of it. He thought about it in his mind, that look of innocence gone as Gohan writhed beneath him with the most seductive look on his face begging for more. And it was all here, laying in a innocent slumber, his for the taking. And Piccolo began to lean in for it.

_"That is all for today." Piccolo muttered. "Go clean yourself."_

_Usually Piccolo would say that and stalk away like some predator, but today he just stood there staring at Gohan as he stood in front of the stream in the forest. Gohan was covered in dirt and sweat, and the sweat had mixed with the dirt to form tiny streaks of mud over his face. He stared up at Piccolo with that innocent questioning expression waiting for him to leave. But Piccolo didn't._

_Gohan cocked his head to the side confused. Then he smiled brightly and asked in his innocent child's voice, "Did you want to bathe with me Piccolo-san?"_

_It was asked in the most innocent manner, a child's manner, one that was not yet exposed to the sexual fantasies of the world, but the blush that shot across Piccolo's face spoke of how Piccolo had been exposing Gohan to it in his mind for quite some time now._

_Piccolo's hand came down across Gohan's face hard leaving a red whelp on his right cheek. "Don't ever ask me that again, brat!"_

_Piccolo turned sharply to storm away but felt a small hand grab his. He glared over his shoulder hard, sending Gohan the most venemous look he could muster at the moment with a blush staining his cheek. And all he got from Gohan was a pained look, eyes threatening to spill over at any moment begging him not to leave just yet._

_"Aren't you afraid of me boy?" Piccolo hissed, rage lacing every word._

_Gohan squeezed tighter on his hand. "No, Piccolo-san. Please don't go."_

_Didn't he realize the danger? Didn't he realize Piccolo was a murderous monster? One that always got what he wanted? Didn't he realize Piccolo had killed his father?_

_"I could kill you." Piccolo stated it as a fact, not even a possibility, but an inevitable fact._

_Gohan stared back into his cold hardened eyes innocently and said the words that haunts him to this day. _

_"But, you know,... your not a monster."_

Yes, it was the deadliest of sins. The most fornicated idol in his mind. One he had already mentally raped in his fantasies over and over til he could almost no longer get off on fucking. It was the most forbidden fruit, one belonging to his mortal enemy, something he should never have even thought of tasting. But yet here he was, leaning to steal away what he covetted most... the child's first kiss.

He watched the breath come out of that scarlet fruit, as it wrapped its swollen core around his fingers, breath lingering out from it around his hand. And then it happened. The child released his fingers from his mouth, a red blush graced its way across his nose and cheek, and Gohan muttered those words. "Piccolo-san, please don't go..." And he rolled over again on his back.

Piccolo stared down at the kid. He was now directly beneath him, practically in Piccolo's lap. Piccolo's lips sat there for the longest time hovering over Gohan's own. He stared at the covetted roseatte lips, his pale features dancing in the moonlight beneath his eyes. The red blush beginning to fade to a light pink.

"Beautiful.." Piccolo muttered in awe, as he watched it fade.

When did it turn from lust to love?

Piccolo wasn't sure, but he knew as he stared at the vulnerable form before him, how fragile he seemed in the moonlight, how tempting with the tortured look that had over taken his features, how easy it would be to break him. Yet Piccolo couldn't bring himself to take his first kiss.

He outstretched his hand and threaded his fingers through his hair, but this time in a new tender manner, one with no hidden perversions or lust. And the tortured look melted into a peaceful one as the child smiled in his sleep. And Piccolo smiled back his first true smile.

When did the lust he felt first become love?

_"That is all for the day. Go clean yourself." Piccolo muttered for the hundredth time._

_He began stalking away as he felt the tiniest of fingers wrap themselves around his index finger, and heard small footsteps patter along side of his. His looked down to see Gohan struggling to make three or four steps for every one of his, and he smirked at the display. Gohan looked up at his smirk, and a bright smile lit up Gohan's features and the child giggled adorable as he began to skip._

_"Hey, Piccolo. Do you think we'll win the battle? Do you think I'll get hurt like in training?" Gohan asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice. He stared at Piccolo with gleaming eyes, the eyes that held Piccolo on a higher plateau above all others. And who would bestow such unquestioning trust on a murderous heart but a child._

_Piccolo stopped for a moment and looked at him as if seeing Gohan for the first time. His enemies features, a near exact replica of his mortal enemy, dressed in the attire of his purple gi. His enemy dressed like him. But as a child, with a child's face, and a child's innocence, and a child's love. And his heart wrenched for the first time._

When the time came, when Vejita's attack hurled down towards Gohan, the pure energy from the attack tearing a path into the ground, Piccolo jumped in the path blocking Gohan from it. He openly invited the pain which ripped through him killing him so quickly. But Gohan was safe, he was protected.

That is when Piccolo finally heard Gohan scream his name, but it wasn't in ecstasy or bliss like he had fantasized about so often. It was a heart wrenching scream, one yelled in pain and sorrow, as Gohan watched Piccolo ripped to shreds.

_"You will be okay Gohan. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." Piccolo muttered._

_Then he squeezed lightly back on Gohan's hand. The action felt alien to him, but the tender feeling it ignited was far more enjoyable than any perverted lust he ever felt towards the child. And the two walked hand in hand through the bushes into the forest- Piccolo in his purple gi taking long strides, and Gohan in an exact replica of the gi taking quick tiny steps to keep up, his long pony tail swinging in the breeze._

_And he knew this deadly sin just became even more damning to him. For this burning lust for a sweet fruit just became an unattainable love._

"Hey Piccolo! Piccolo!" An ecstatic voice rang through the trees.

Piccolo calmly opened his eyes from his deep meditation. He sat legs crossed in front of a waterfall on the soft ground, with his back to the waterfall and front facing the trees.

"Piccolo! Piiiccooolo!" The voice rang out cutting through the tranquility of the rushing water.

"Gohan." Piccolo muttered. How long had it been since he last saw the child? One week. Two??

Piccolo watched the bushes expectantly, waiting patiently for a small child to burst through the bushes and rush towards him tackling him in a deep embrace like he had done so many times before.

The bushes rustled. Piccolo felt his heart speed. And the bushes cleared, letting through an older version of Gohan, a more mature one. A Gohan in his early twenties with short, spiky black hair wearing a sky blue silk long sleeved dress shirt with loose fitting black slacks. His face was flushed and he giggled absent mindedly as he scratched his nose in an innocent manner.

Piccolo looked at him inquisitively, then the bush rustled again and a young girl also in her twenties stepped out with long black hair pulled to the sides in pig tails. Piccolo watched in shock as Gohan took her hand in his, and the girl allowed a light blush to come to her cheeks.

"Hey Piccolo, I'm sorry for bothering you while meditating." Gohan said remembering how Piccolo hated being disturbed while meditating. "But I just wanted you to meet my girl friend before we go to the dance together."

"My name's Videl." She said politely, waving.

"Your girlfriend." Piccolo muttered allowing the words to roll off of his tongue, as if confirming this reality for himself.

Gohan nodded ecstatically, oblivious to the pain Piccolo was feeling. Piccolo looked at Gohan as if seeing him for the first time again. His alien clothes, short spikey hair, the innocence on his face that remained only because of his pure heart, while the rest of the world's evils remained in his new found knowledge. It was on his face, his new found knowledge. And the eyes that once held Piccolo in the highest plateau reserved only for him now held Videl instead.

Gohan took Videl's chin in his fingers, and then planted an ever so gentle kiss on her lips, and at that moment Piccolo's dream shattered. The first kiss was stolen from him forever. He watched as Videl pressed her body in closer and Gohan's hand gently cupped her face. The look of a child's innocence, forever gone from his face. Piccolo licked his lips remembering... that could've been mine. Piccolo looked away painfully, and stared at the ground.

He heard their bodies part. "She's perfect." He breathed in awe.

"Yes.. Perfect." Piccolo agreed, remember the image of Gohan that was burned into his mind so long ago.

"Well, if Piccolo agrees then it's true!" Gohan laughed.

"We need to get going Gohan, or we'll miss the dance." Videl pressed in a slightly scolding tone.

"Right. Hey, I'll see you later Piccolo! Bye!" Gohan called out cheerfully, and Piccolo heard his footsteps turn and begin leaving.

That is when Piccolo looked up from the ground to watch his retreating form. Gohan and Videl walked hand in hand towards the forest, Gohan cast Videl a look of adoration and love, one that spoke of unquestioning trust, and Videl looked back with the same adoration. Gohan in his alien clothes and short spikey hair, his matured face that lacked the innocence of a child.

But Piccolo did not see this. All he could see was the child like form of Gohan, one from when he was nine, dressed in a purple gi identical two Piccolo's with the white scarf like garment hugging around his neck and the identical shoes and belt. Gohan turned around to wave good-bye, the unquestioning trust and adoration in his eyes that was reserved for only Piccolo, a murderous monster who killed many, a monster this young angel taught to love. Gohan looked at Piccolo with a look of innocence on a child could have, and a love only a child could devote, then he turned and vanished into the bushes forever, his pony tail bobbing in the breeze.

It was the deadliest of sins. A forbidden fruit to never be tasted. A love that would be scorned by all and damned by the gods.

Yet it was the purest form of love Piccolo ever knew.

And Piccolo's heart clenched for the second time.

A/N: Again, this story is a one shot. And I hope you guys like it... I've never written something like that before, and this is my first boy x boy story ever, and definitely my first story where an adult lusts after a child. So please, I'm dying to know what you guys think! review please!


End file.
